inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Actors
This is the complete list of all voice actors in Inanimate Insanity, in alphabetical order of the character they voiced. Contestants *Apple - Adam Katz *Balloon - Ben Cross **''Nate Groth'' (Was fired during Season 1, causing a frequent re-use of lines. Rehired for Season 2 until Let 'Er R.I.P.) *Baseball - Adam Katz *Bomb - Max Weissmann *Bow - Taylor Grodin *Box - Derek Napolitano (In "Breaking The Ice" only, as a secret message) *Cherries - Derek Napolitano *Cheesy - Aaron Shapiro *Dough - Taylor Grodin *Fan- Brian Koch *Knife - Justin Chapman *Lightbulb - Michael Bruzzone *Marshmallow - Dee Cashin ' **''AmandaRulez85 (Voice actor until War De Guacamole) **''Adam Katz'' (Main voice actor for the rest of Season 1) *Microphone - '''Hailey Chapman *Nickel - Adam Katz *OJ - Taylor Grodin *Paintbrush - Taylor Grodin *Paintbrush - OfficialPaintbrush (until Breaking the Ice) *''TotalDramaFantasy'' (until A Lemony Lesson) *Paper - Justin Chapman *Pepper - Alexa Chapman **''Bridgetteandcody2'' (until The Stacker) **''Crasi4tunes'' (until Aquatic Conflict) **''Adam Katz's sister'' (in The Penultimate Poll) **''Adam Katz'' (in War De Guacamole & Breaking The Ice) *Pickle - Derek Napolitano *Salt - Alexa Chapman **''Crasi4tunes'' (until Aquatic Conflict) **''Adam Katz's sister'' (in The Penultimate Poll) **''Adam Katz'' (in Breaking The Ice) *Soap - Kacie Chapman (singing voice provided by Vibha Melkote) *Suitcase - Samuel Thornbury *Tissues - Taylor Grodin *Taco - Rheagan Rizio **''Adam Katz'' (Main voice actor in Season 1 only) **''Adam Katz's sister (unknown)'' **Aceland Alexander Kent *Test Tube - Adam Katz *Trophy - Justin Napolitano *Yin-Yang - Marco Bonomo Supporting Characters *MePhone4 - Mark Katz **Christian Potenza ("The Crappy Cliff", "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)" (briefly)) *Toilet - Taylor Grodin *MePad - Justin Chapman **''Conrad Collins'' *MePhone4S - Brian Koch Minor Characters *Adam - Adam Katz *Nick-Le - Nate Groth *Santa Claus - Brian Koch *Tyler Bungard - Justin Miller *Life Ring - Adam Katz *Pizza Cutter - Derek Napolitano *MePhone5 - Damario Watson *MePhone5S - Issac Suh *MePhone5C - Jill Katz *MePhone6 - Taylor Grodin *MePhone6+ - Taylor Grodin *Judge Gavel - Stephen Boyer *Rusty Jo - Adam Dormi *Steve Cobs '- James Barkley' *Starfruit - Brian Koch *Pineapple - Taylor Grodin T-Shirt Contest Recommended Characters *Banana - Adam Katz *Rubber Ball - Braden Whiteside *Guitar - Adam Katz Inanimate Insanity Infinity Characters *Shell - Finnley Gregoire *Thermos - Niall Burns *Frank - Dave Zhu *Black Hole - Christopher Schaaf *Kumquat - Thom Jennings *Traffic Light - LorenTzel *Chives - Niall Burns *Bandana - Madeline Landry *Hay Bale - Madeline Landry Key Bold = This is the character's current voice actor. Italics = This voice actor has been replaced or fired. Trivia *Of all the characters, Adam Katz has voiced the most at 10. *Taylor Grodin voices the second most characters at 6. Although he originally only voiced one. *The original voice actors for Balloon, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Pepper, and Salt have all been replaced. **Nate Groth was fired in the first season, therefore his lines were re-used to give Balloon his voice. He returned in Season 2, but was replaced again by Ben Cross. *Brian Koch did the recap at the beginning of nearly every Season 1 episode. *OJ, MePhone4, Pickle and Adam are the only characters who's voice is not distorted or changed to create their final voices, as their voices are the actual voices of the voice actors. *Of all the characters, Pepper has had the most voice actors, at 5 *Adam and Justin were the only two people to have more than one voice role when the series first started. *Justin Chapman is the only voice actor who has continued to voice the same two characters throughout the entire series without voicing any new characters. *On occasion, Adam will voice a character when the voice actor has not sent in the line. **An example of this is in War De Guacamole, as Pepper is voiced by Adam for her one line of the episode. *Derek, Justin, Taylor, Brian and Adam are the only voice actors to show their face. *It's revealed that Mark Katz, the voice for MePhone4, is Adam Katz's father. And Jill Katz, the voice actor for MePhone5C, is his mother. Category:Voice Actors Category:Show Staff Category:A to Z